halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Raven
|birth= February 22nd 2532 |death= |gender= Male |height= *6'3" (191cm) (pre-augmentation) * 6'9" (207cm) (without ) *7'1" (217cm) (with armor) |hair= Brown |eyes= Blue |cyber= |affiliation= * ** ** |rank= * (UNSC Marine Corps) * (Spartan) |specialty= Generalist |battles=* * * (October) * *Battle of Earth (November) ** * * |status= Active as of 2558 |class= }} Alexander Raven is a supersoldier who served in multiple battles during the final year of the and is currently engaged in the as a member of Purity. Notably he is one of the few people to have set foot on all discovered other than and return alive. Biography Childhood UNSC Marine Corps Alexander enlisted in the three weeks after his 18th birthday, after 6 months of training he graduated on December 12. On January 2 2552 he was transferred to . After serving six months in the Corps he was promoted to , one month prior to the Fall of Reach. Fall of Reach :Main article: Battle of Installation 04 :Main article: PFC Raven was aboard the Pillar of Autumn when it made the jump to in the system and was subsequently boarded by Covenant under the command of the . Alexander defended the Autumn until gave the order to abandon ship after which he boarded an along with seven other marines and successfully escaped. When the pod crash landed it impacted the side of a snowy cliff face and proceeded to fall a great height to the ground killing seven of the nine occupants. PFC Alexander along with the other surviving marine emerged from the wreckage largely unharmed with no significant injuries. They gathered what supplies they could as they didn't know how long it would be before the would be found, if at all and the escape pod had enough food supplies to last a week. Once they had what they needed the proceeded scout the area for a suitable location to hold out until evac could arrive, avoiding many Covenant patrols in the process. However before they could be found a crash landed nearby and came under attack from Covenant forces. Together with the survivors of the pelican crash they defended the crash site until along with provided assistance. Alexander along with the other survivor from the pod and the occupants of the crashed pelican joined up with Fireteam Zulu and aided in clearing the area of all enemy forces. After the elimination of all Covenant forces in the vicinity sent a distress signal tagged with their current position where they soon received evac. At the conclusion of the Battle of Installation 04 PVC Raven escaped with and PFC . Battle of Earth :Main article: Battle of Installation 05 :Main article: Return to Earth :Main article PFC Raven was stationed at when Spartan-117 crash landed back to Earth. He aided in the defense of the base until he was assigned to Gunnery's Sergeant Stacker's convoy which was bound for Voi with much needed supplies. When the convoy was attacked he defended it until John-117 and Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds provided reinforcements. From here he joined the assault on where the Covenant AA gun was successfully neutralized. Battle of Installation 00 :Main article: Installation 03 Spartan Raven was among the crew on the UNSC Infinity when it was tasked with moving the from to . The whole task took three months to complete. Requiem Campaign :Main article: First Tour Alexander was aboard the Infinty when it was caught in the gravity well and crash landed on Requiem. His role in the battles that followed is currently unknown. Second Tour Spartan Raven is currently stationed aboard the UNSC Infinity and he along with his fireteam are among those deployed to Requiem's surface. Appearance During his service in the Marine Corps Alex was well muscled, priding himself on his top physical shape. Coupled with his tall stature he was an imposing figure on the battlefield. After receiving augmentations courtesy of the Spartan-IV program his physique was greatly enhanced and he now stood a head over most marines even when outside of his armor. Along with Paul DeMarco his height rivals that of some Spartan IIs. Personality Spartan Raven displayed exemplary teamwork skills during his service in the UNSC Marine Corps and has continued to do after his acceptance into the Spartan IV program. Raven is at his best under a good leader. He has shown reluctance to lead but this will most likely come to him in time. Prior to augmentation Raven had innate athleticism that has only been enhanced by the aforementioned augmentations. As a generalist he utilizes his War Master armor to it's fullest in combat pushing it's flexibility in battle to the limits. Aboard Infinity Alexander spends most of his free time talking with his friends and squad mates. He occasionally partakes in ' and antics when it suits him. Alexander relishes competitions, performing to his best no matter how small the competition may be as demonstrated by his performances in the 5km fun run and the Chili Cook-Off. Promotions Throughout his military career Spartan Alexander has held seven ranks, six of which were earned whilst serving in the Marine Corp and his current rank of Petty Officer First Class was obtained when he joined the Spartan Branch. His promotion from sergeant to staff sergeant was meritorious as a result of exemplary performance in the Human Covenant War and the years of rebuilding that followed. Decorations and Awards Trivia * Alexander Raven participated in the inaugural Chilli Cook-Off aboard the UNSC Infinity but failed to place in the top three. *Alex is 1cm shorter than John-117.